The two objectives of the proposed research are, (1) to obtain long term follow-up data on subjects from five smoking control studies conducted during the past five years; and, (2) to explore situational factors leading to the resumption of smoking in persons who had quit aided and unaided. Five smoking control studies featuring the rapid smoking aversion procedure have yielded consistent and positive results. However, these studies have only short term follow-up data; three or six months post treatment. Although the studies have consistently shown a marked flattening of the relapse curve after three months, the long term outcomes of these studies are unknown. Subjects in these five studies will be located and data on current smoking status will be obtained by telephone interview. An exploratory study of the resumpton process will be carried out on two samples of subjects. One sample will be drawn from ex-participants in smoking control programs aided quitters. The second group will be a sample of unaided quitters who subsequently relapsed recruited from the community. Both samples will receive a structured interview focusing on the circumstances that surrounded their resumption of smoking. These interviews will be content analyzed for reoccurring themes. The results should be useful for evaluating hypotheses about resumption and in providing guidelines for training programs aimed at the prevention of relapse.